


Naked Would Be A Good Look On You

by newamericana



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Nude Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newamericana/pseuds/newamericana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the tumblr prompt, “My friend dragged me to the nude beach, but I'm fully dressed and you’re not.” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Would Be A Good Look On You

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is so innocent for Pete being naked the whole time, I'll probably write another chapter w/ le sex to make up for it

"No, Brendon, for the last time, _I’m not going to a frickin nude beach with you!"_ Patrick exclaimed, face turning red.

“C’mon Patrick, we’re on vacation and Spencer’s refusing to be a good friend and join me and Ryan’s busy,” Brendon whined.

“For god’s sake, if you want to go that bad just go by yourself,” Patrick snapped.

“But that’ll be _weird!"_

“It’s gonna be weird a—“ Patrick gave up with a sigh. Brendon made no sense even at the best of times, and arguing with him was futile when he had his mind set on something. “Alright okay fine, but there’s no way in hell I’m going nude.”

“But Patrick, that’s the whole point—“

Patrick remained adamant about it, though. He didn’t want to go sweat with a bunch of naked people in the first place, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to embarrass himself even further by letting people point and stare at his _fat_ body.

This time Patrick’s stubbornness surpassed Brendon’s, so eventually Brendon let it go and dragged Patrick off to wherever this hell beach was, only wearing swim trunks that he had planned to get rid of immediately when they got there.

Patrick was kinda nervous on the car ride there, which only got worse the closer they got. Brendon, meanwhile, was bouncing on his heels the whole time, because “there’s gonna be so many rockin bods there, Patrick,” to which Patrick groaned, one, because Brendon sounded like he was twelve, and two, because he was well aware that he would probably be the least attractive person there, in clothes nevertheless, which would do absolute wonders to his self esteem.

“Oh come on Patrick at least try not to be pissy the whole time. You might even meet a cute girl. Or guy,” Brendon said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Hey you’re not the one who was dragged here against their will, I have every right to be pissy.”

Brendon rolled his eyes, “Okay whatever. But you’ll thank me later.”

 

Patrick was a bundle of nerves by the time they were walking up to the beach. But it was fine, really, he’d just find a nice shady spot near the back to sit in while Brendon completely abandoned him to “have fun”. It wasn’t a big deal. At all.

But then they got to the beach, and what do you know, there’s no shade and it’s almost completely packed. Patrick doesn’t understand why Brendon looks so at ease, why everybody here looks so comfortable um. Naked. In public. Around other naked people. And then there was Patrick, who couldn't keep the blush off his face.

“I’m just gonna, berightoverhere,” Patrick mumbled, hiding his body and trying to find the least crowded place where he could hide until it was time to go.

Brendon looked at him strangely, like he didn’t get why Patrick wasn’t ecstatic about being here, which honestly completely baffled Patrick considering how clear he made it that he didn’t actually want to go, that he was only doing it because Brendon was a persistent little bitch.

Brendon didn’t seem too concerned, and by the looks of it, he found someone to talk to within minutes. Which, not that surprising. Patrick rolled his eyes and continued to sulk while avoiding anyone who tried to make eye contact with him.

“Hey.”

Patrick felt something poke his shoulder, and he looked up from the ground, which he had been basically drilling holes into with his eyes, to see who decided to disturb his self pity party.

“What,” he snapped, coming off probably a little too harshly. Not that he cared that much at the moment.

Annoying Guy turned out to be fairly attractive. And naked. Which was, you know, expected, but it didn’t stop Patrick from blushing when he realized that he was about level with the guy’s dick at the moment.

Annoying Guy, seeming totally at ease with the fact that his dick was relatively close to a stranger’s face, said calmly, “What are you doing here?”

“I—what?” Patrick forced himself to focus on nothing but Annoying Guy’s face which was annoyingly calm and unaffected. “Oh I’m just. Sitting here. Waiting for a friend.”

“A friend?” Pete said, raising his eyebrow and smirking at him.

Patrick didn’t think it was possible for him to blush harder. “No, no, not like that. He’s um. Just a friend. And he wanted me to come here which I don’t get at all like I would so rather not be here right now and I don’t know how he convinced me but now I’m here and well….“

 

Patrick knew he was babbling at this point, but hey. He was nervous and awkward and there was a hot naked guy in front of him. Give him a break.

Luckily, Annoying Guy didn’t seem put off by Patrick’s general awkwardness and just grinned at him.

“What’s your name?”

“Uh, Patrick.”

“Hm. Suits you. I’m Pete.”

Pete held his hand out for Patrick to shake. Patrick, being the total idiot he was, blanked out for a few seconds and forgot what he was supposed to do until duh, he was supposed to shake Pete’s hand.

“Sorry I’m just—“

“Put off by everyone’s general lack of clothing?” Pete asked innocently.

Patrick’s cheeks burned. “I—yeah. I guess.”

“Speaking of which, why are you even bothering with clothes? I mean I get you don’t want to be here, but dude, you stand out a lot more by wearing layers than you would if you were naked like everyone else.”

Somehow Pete had gotten like 1087234x closer in the time he was talking and Patrick was Uncomfortable. And kinda turned on but. There were more pressing matters at the moment.

“I, um, well, I can’t---I’m not exactly the most fit guy here, so I guess…”

Patrick looked down and refused to meet Pete’s eyes. 

“You’re not naked because you’re worried people will judge you?” Pete said incredulously. “Dude, I’m pretty sure nobody gives two shits about whether you have a couple of pounds on you. Plus, did you see some of the guys up there? You look like, a fucking stick figure compared to them.”

Well it didn’t exactly make Patrick feel that much better. But he could tell Pete was trying at least.

“Besides,” Pete continued, and whoah there, now he was like, two inches from Patrick, when did this happen? “I think naked would be a good look on you.”

Patrick first reaction was to slap him, but at the same time was like, way too flustered to do so, plus were those Pete’s lips? On his neck, _what the fuck—_

“Dude!” Patrick yelped, jumping backwards. He wasn’t like, totally adverse to this hot guy kissing his neck, but it caught him by surprise. 

He probably reacted a bit too negatively, judging by Pete’s really good kicked puppy look. He was blushing like crazy and honestly had _no idea_ what to do, since when the fuck did hot naked guys try to make out with him?

“Sorry I’m just,” Patrick stuttered, “notusedtohotnakedguyskissingme.”

Pete immediately perked up and Patrick could swear this guy was like, the human version of a puppy. 

“’Soooo, you find me hot? And I can kiss you again?”

“Yeah, I guess I mean why n—“

He didn’t get to finish before Pete’s lips were on his and he didn’t really have time to think or be nervous anymore.


End file.
